Tinyclaw: Three Tiniest Thorns
by MewChuRoo
Summary: Despite her death, Mosspelt still seeks revenge on Tinyclaw and his family. Will Tinyclaw's three daughters be able to defeat her a second time? Will Tinyclaw be able to help his kits figure out their prophecy? "The rose thorn may have helped the tiniest claw before, but now a greater threat will rise, however this time the three tiniest thorns will save us all…" (Tinyclaw Sequel)
1. Prologue

A black tom padded to the center of StarClan's hunting grounds. He was a bit confused to why he was called up there. However, he gazed at all of the land and hills in front of him. It was breath taking. _I've never been on this side of StarClan before… _He thought. The tom then gazed down at his single white paw. He kept forgetting the starry glow it had for some reason.

The tom then pricked his ears up when he saw two cats walking up to him. One was a pretty she-cat with black spots, and another was a light brown tabby tom with a crooked jaw.

The black tom then purred. "Brambleberry…Crookedstar…" he mewed happily. "I haven't seen you two since I died, where have you been? And why have you called me here?" he asked.

Crookedstar then sat down beside the black tom and Brambleberry sat on the other side of him. "We've been…busy," she mewed a bit uncomfortably.

The tom then cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean by 'busy'?" he asked.

Crookedstar then spoke. "Tinyclaw, your kits are in grave danger."

Tinyclaw then tensed up. "What do you mean?!" he asked, a bit scared. "I've been watching them, and haven't seen any danger!"

Brambleberry then put her tail on his back. "Calm down," she ordered in a low voice. "I don't want a cat to overhear us," she mewed.

Tinyclaw growled. "Then why would you bring us to an open spot?" he asked.

"I felt like this would be a great spot to meet at, plus you had no right to-" Crookedstar then stood in between them.

"This is no time to be arguing," he growled. He then sat back down in his spot.

Tinyclaw then snorted. "Well, anyway, can someone please tell me why my kits are in danger?" he asked again.

Brambleberry sighed. "Mosspelt isn't completely gone, Tinyclaw," she mewed.

The black tom looked at her confused. "I know, her soul resides in the Dark Forest," he mewed.

"But your kits are in trouble from her still," Brambleberry continued. "Tinyclaw, Crookedstar and I have seen something so horrible and bloody, it's just…scary," she mewed, shuddering a little.

Tinyclaw then stomped his white paw down and growled. "And would some _please _tell me how this would affect my kits?" he asked once more.

Crookedstar just shrugged. "That's the point, we have no idea. All we know is that it's triggered with your kits and Mosspelt somehow," he mewed.

Tinyclaw then sat there for a moment and said nothing. "It makes no sense, why would you both get a warning without any actual meaning to it?" he asked.

"Well…we were thinking that maybe…this prophecy was for you and for your kits to solve," Brambleberry mewed.

"Wait, so it's a prophecy?!" Tinyclaw exclaimed. "I would've liked to of known that before," he snorted.

Brambleberry let out a small growl. "Well sorry for giving out the warning about you kits first, I thought you would like to hear what's really been going on with your kits but no," she silently hissed.

Tinyclaw unsheathed his claws and hissed at her.

Crookedstar sighed and rolled his eyes. "When will the two of you realize this is serious business?" he asked.

Tinyclaw then sheathed his claws and looked at Crookedstar; his coat was fluffed out in embarrassment. "Sorry…" he mewed.

Brambleberry looked at him too. "I'm sorry as well…"

Crookedstar then sighed again. "It's fine, but I want Tinyclaw to be focused when I tell him the prophecy," he mewed.

Brambleberry just nodded.

Crookedstar then walked in front of Tinyclaw and cleared his throat. "_The rose thorn may have helped the tiniest claw before, but now a greater threat will rise, however this time the three tiniest thorns will save us all…"_

Tinyclaw stood there, confused. "So I guess the 'three tiniest thorns' are my kits?" he asked.

Brambleberry nodded. "That's what we're thinking…"

Tinyclaw then thought for a moment. _I know I've been in StarClan for a while, but how do these two think I can do this? I barely even know how to talk to me kits in their dreams! _He then started to panic.

Brambleberry then rested her tail on his shoulders. "It'll be fine," she soothed. "We believe you can do this," she continued.

"And," Crookedstar started, "if we have anything else new about this, we'll let you know," he mewed.

Tinyclaw nodded and dipped his head to them. "Thank you," he mewed. He then looked down back to StarClan's green lush land. "I believe my kits will defeat Mosspelt again…" Tinyclaw then looked back at Brambleberry and Crookedstar.

"I _know _they can…"

**A/N  
Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it…haha…  
Sorry for the long hiatus! I haven't been in the mood to write…  
But now I'm motivated again, and should be able to update weekly :D**

**I'm also taking a break from some other websites (like deviantART and maybe tumblr…) So I'll probably be active here again!**

Thank you all for the support on Tinyclaw, and I hope you'll like Three Tiniest Thorns!

May the powerful connection light your way…

**P.S. Has it been snowing there? We got 9 inches here, and it's still snowing o-o…**

Also, excuse my crappy grammar XP


	2. Warriors Except One

Honeypaw silently stalked a mouse in the marshy ground she called home. She smirked. _If I can catch this mouse, I'll pass my warrior assessment for sure! _She thought with happiness. The cream she-cat then pounced up in the air, claws unsheathed, and landed on top of the small creature. Honeypaw then gave thanks to StarClan for it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Very good," a deep tom's voice mewed.

Honeypaw whipped around to see Hawkfrost, her mentor. Her old mentor, Shadepelt, decided to stay back at the old territory before they had to move to the new territory by force from the Twolegs. She then just smiled and picked up the mouse.

"Do you think Leopardstar will make me into a warrior?" she asked him.

Hawkfrost nodded. "Are you kidding? You'll be best warrior RiverClan's ever had!" he mewed.

Honeypaw smiled. "Really Hawkfrost, you think so?" she asked.

Hawkfrost nodded. "And if I became leader, you would surely be my deputy!" he exclaimed.

She gasped. "Really?!" she asked, surprised.

Hawkfrost smiled. "Yes, now let's go back to camp," he ordered, pushing her forward with his fluffy brown tabby tail. "Let's see if your sisters passed as well."

Honeypaw then padded along the lake's shore. She loved to look at the lake, it always made her happy, but it also made her scared sometimes.

A few moons ago, she and her sisters were playing roughly around the water and Quincepaw fell in. None of them knew how to swim yet since the move up to the new territory, and no warrior was around. Honeypaw thought it was too late when she had gotten their mother, Roselily, from camp. Thank StarClan it wasn't, but now Quincepaw has a hard time going around the water, which means she'll probably never recover from the scarring event.

Honeypaw then just shook her head and continued to the camp with the mouse in her mouth.

Once she and Hawkfrost got there, every cat was gathered in the center of camp which made her coward down a little in embarrassment. _I hope we're not too late… _She thought.

Hawkfrost then nudged her. "Stand up straight," he ordered.

She then stood up like her mentor said.

"Now go up and see Leopardstar," he ordered once more.

She gulped and did what he said once again. Honeypaw felt the stares of cats upon her, which made her uncomfortable. _C'mon Honeypaw, you can do this… _She encouraged herself. She then made it to Leopardstar's den, which is a big bramble thicket that's held up by two large flat rocks.

The leader smiled at her. "Honeypaw, come stand by your sister, please," she ordered.

Honeypaw then sat beside Mistypaw. She looked around. _Where's Quincepaw…? _She thought. She then saw the dark gray she-cat sitting sadly in the hoard of cats. Honeypaw then cocked her head to the side. _Why is she in there…? _She thought confused.

Leopardstar then cleared out her throat. "Hello my fellow Clanmates!" she greeted to her Clan, getting some hellos back from the cats. The golden spotted leader smiled. "Today is a special day!" she continued. "Today we'll be making some long time apprentices into warriors!"

Yowls of happiness had spread throughout the Clan, which made Honeypaw lift her chin up in pride. She looked into the crowd and saw Stonepaw, a fairly new apprentice, cheering loud for her. Honeypaw felt her head grow hot in embarrassment, for she had a crush on him.

"Mistypaw, please come," she ordered the gray tabby apprentice.

Mistypaw gulped, but Honeypaw put her tail on her sister's back, comforting her. Mistypaw smiled and walked up to their leader.

Leopardstar smiled. "Mistypaw, you have done well with your training," she paused, "and I've had a great time training you, you've reminded me so much of your father," she mewed with a smile.

Mistypaw just smiled back. "I'm glad I was your apprentice, Leopardstar," she mewed, rubbing her nose against her mentor's.

Leopardstar blinked with surprised then laughed. "And I'm glad I was your mentor, and I'll be happy watching you fully grow up into a warrior too," she mewed.

Mistypaw nodded and sat back down in front of her.

Leopardstar sat down as well. ""I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan," she started, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained _very_ hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Leopardstar mewed throughout RiverClan's camp. "Mistypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mistypaw closed her eyes for a heartbeat then opened them back up and nodded. "I do," she mewed with determination in her eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Leopardstar continued. "Mistypaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistyfrost. StarClan honors your cleverness and skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!" Leopardstar yowled.

The Clan cheered loud for Mistyfrost's new name. The gray tabby she-cat just looked stunned.

Honeypaw let out a soft giggle. "You're a warrior now!" she exclaimed.

Mistyfrost just stared at her. "Yes, but how can I be fully happy without Quincepaw here?" she asked.

Honeypaw then felt her happiness slowly start to flow away. "Why isn't she up here with us?" she asked.

Right before Mistyfrost could speak; Leopardstar tapped her back with her tail. Mistyfrost turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

Leopardstar snorted. "You know we're not done yet," she mewed, twitching her tail.

Mistyfrost's ears then lied flat on her head. "Oh, right," she mewed, embarrassed. She then went up to her former mentor and let her rest her head on her own head. Then she licked the leader's shoulder.

Mistyfrost then went and sat beside Honeypaw.

"Honeypaw, come," Leopardstar ordered.

Honeypaw gulped, but with one swift glance at her mentor in the crowd of cats made her feel up with courage. She then continued up to Leopardstar.

Leopardstar smiled at her. "Both Roselily and Hawkfrost told me you were training well, and I'm assuming she passed her assessment, right Hawkfrost?" she asked, looking at the brown tabby tom in the crowd.

He nodded. "She did very well, she even brought back a mouse," he mewed, pointing his tail at the fresh-kill pile with the single mouse she had caught in it.

Leopardstar nodded. "Excellent work, Honeypaw!" she praised the apprentice which made Honeypaw swell up with pride once more.

Leopardstar just laughed and then straightened up. "I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice," she mewed. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Leopardstar then looked at the apprentice. "Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

Honeypaw felt a drop splash in her heart, though the smell around her was sweet. "I-I do," she stammered.

Leopardstar smiled, as if she remembered a memory. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Honeypaw, from this moment you will be known as Honeysplash," she yowled. "StarClan honors your swiftness and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!"

"Honeysplash! Honeysplash!" the Clan cheered.

Once again, the only voice that stood out to Honeysplash was Stonepaw's, which almost made her swoon. She then felt something nudging her arm. Honeysplash then shook her head and looked at Mistyfrost who was standing in front of her.

"I thought you would be more excited when you became a warrior," she giggled.

Honeysplash then gasped. "How did I forget!?" she exclaimed. _Oh my StarClan! I'm a warrior now! _She thought with happiness.

Mistyfrost laughed louder. "Yep!" she mewed.

Leopardstar then padded up to Honeysplash and rested her head onto the former apprentice's head, while Honeysplash licked her shoulder. "Your father would be proud of you," Leopardstar mewed. Then she took a few steps back away from Honeysplash and looked at Mistyfrost. "All of you…" her voice trailed off when she looked at Quincepaw and sighed.

Honeysplash then padded up to Leopardstar. "Why didn't Quincepaw become a warrior with us?" she asked.

"Patchscar told me she didn't pass her assessment," Leopardstar murmured.

Honeysplash let a small gasp go. "Why?!" she asked in shock.

"She wouldn't swim right, and that's a key part for RiverClan's warrior training…" the leader mewed.

Honeysplash looked at the ground and sighed.

Leopardstar then pushed the cream she-cats head back up with her paw. "She's getting better though, and hopefully in a moon or two she'll become a warrior," she mewed, trying to make Honeysplash happy.

"But it's just not the same without her up here!" Mistyfrost blurted out. Then she ran away from the leader's den, weaved passed the swarm of cats, and into the queen's den.

Honeysplash knew how close she was to a fairly new queen, Dawnflower.

Leopardstar sighed. "Don't let it bother you, your sister with be a warrior in no time," she mewed.

Honeysplash just nodded and left the den as well. Then she was greeted by Hawkfrost and Roselily outside.

"Hello, Honeykit," Roselily playfully mewed.

Honeysplash rolled her eyes. "Mom, you know I'm a warrior now! And I would like you to use my warrior name," she mewed.

Roselily just smiled and licked Honeysplash between her ears. "You'll still be a kit to me," she mewed. Honeysplash then felt sadness start to swell in Roselily. "If only your father was here to see this…" she mewed.

Hawkfrost padded up to her. "He is," he mewed, pointing his tail to the sky. "I bet he's smiling at his she-kits now."

Honeysplash then cuffed his ear. "I said I'm _not _a kit," she giggled.

Roselily just smiled. "Well, I'll be in the queen's den comforting your sister," she mewed. Then she left.

"I honestly thought she would be more worried about Quincepaw not becoming a warrior…" Honeysplash mewed.

Hawkfrost annoyingly rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? I swear by StarClan I thought that she-cat would pass out when she heard the news of Quincepaw not becoming a warrior," he mewed, sort of laughing.

Honeysplash laughed as well. "Yes, that sounds like mom all right," she mewed.

Hawkfrost then started to walk towards the warriors den. "Wanna sleep with me in your_ new _den?" he asked.

Honeysplash nearly jumped up in the air. "Of course!" she exclaimed.

Hawkfrost smiled and started to lead her.

Honeysplash followed, quickly. _Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought! Why should I let some things bother me on this great day? I'm a warrior now! Quincepaw will become one soon, so I don't have to worry about it! _She thought, almost talking to herself by mistake. However she didn't know that Quincepaw was staring at her with envious amber eyes…

**A/N  
YAY  
A NEW CHAPTER  
:D**

Oh and poor Quincepaw! Don't worry, she'll be the main character in the next chapter!

**Also, someone asked for an allegiances sheet.  
Well, most of these characters are from the books, but here are the ones who aren't.**

Tinyclaw: He was Scourge except he lost his collar when he became a RiverClan cat.

**Roselily: cream she-cat with darker cream points and amber eyes.**

**Patchscar: He was Socks.**

**Flowerpetal: She was Ruby (let me know if she was already given a medicine cat name please)**

**Honeysplash: Looks exactly like her mother, but with icy blue eyes.**

**Mistyfrost: gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and a white underbelly with icy blue eyes.**

**Quincepaw: dark gray she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes.**

**I think that's it…  
Let me know please if I missed any that weren't apart from the books!**

Thanks for reading, and sorry for the late update! I'm slowly trying to get active again.

**I'm also trying to finish N's Past soon and work on Demon Possessed!**

Ok, thanks again :3 


End file.
